Operation: Talent Show
by numbuh4lpluva
Summary: Lizzie forces Numbuh 1 to write a song about her a sing it in a talent show. Song is by one of my fav bands, but NOT LP.Flames expected. Pairings: 15


Hey! It's me again with a short one-chapter songfic. It's kinda cheesy, but I like it. Flames expected and will be used to roast whomever came up with marching band. Enjoy! PS: WARNING: Pairing(s) in this songfic are/is: 1/5, that's it, I'm a bit sick of ALL 3/4s', so I'm using everyone's other favorite couple! On with the short songfic!  
  
~*Operation: Talent Show*~  
  
Talent  
  
And  
  
Luck  
  
Ends  
  
Now  
  
To  
  
Some  
  
Hands  
  
Of  
  
Writing  
  
"NIGEY!" Lizzie yelled as she saw her boyfriend at school. "Oh, hi Lizzie! What's up?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Well, this morning while I was walking to school, I saw a flyer posted up on the school bulletin board about a talent show and I was wondering if you could write a song about me and sing it there. PUH-LEEEEEEEEESE!" Lizzie said. "Ok, sure, why not?" Numbuh 1 said. "OH GOODIE! You're the best boyfriend I've ever had, Nigey! You're the only boyfriend I've had but, still," Lizzie said. "Thanks," Numbuh 1 said. The bell rang, alerting all the kids that school has started. (duh) "See you later, Lizzie," Numbuh 1 said. "K, bye Nigey!" Lizzie said.   
  
~*After School, at headquaters*~  
  
"WHAT! Do YOU actually expect ME to help you sing/write a song about some stupid girl that I hate!" Numbuh 4 said. "YAY! I get to play guitar!" Numbuh 3 said. "No! If I'M gonna do this, I get to play guitar!" Numbuh 4 said. "You're both wrong! I get to play guitar!" Numbuh 2 said. "Y'all can play guitar, just shut up! Numbuh 5s' getting' a headache," Numbuh 5 said. "GUYS! I didn't want it to come to this, but if you decide NOT to participate, you will be put on a one-day sevatical were you will be forced to watch Grease with your parents," Numbuh 1 said. "OK, I'm not doin' it then. How bad can watchin' a cruddy musical with your parents be," Numbuh 4 said. "Do you actually know how annoying two adults are watching a movie that was out when they were teenagers? It would be filled with reminiscing and sing-along," Numbuh 1 said.   
  
~*Numbuh 4s' vision of how it would be*~  
  
Numbuh 4s' sitting on a couch between his parents.  
  
"She's from Australia, just like us, sport," Numbuh 4s' dad said.  
  
"TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE!" Numbuh 4s' mom and dad sang together, badly.  
  
"I AM SO SICK OF ALL THESE CRUDDY SONGS!" Numbuh 4 said after the eleventy-billionth song in Grease began.  
  
"Now Wallabee, that's no way to speak to your parents," Numbuh 4s' mom said. "You're grounded," Numbuh 4s' dad said.  
  
~*End Vison*~  
  
"Fine! I'll do it," Numbuh 4 said. "Good, now what song could we use?" Numbuh 1 said. "Did you ever hear that song from the South Park movie about Carl's mom? I think that's perfect for Lizzie," Numbuh 5 said. "No, she'd kill me. We'd need a lot more kids for that anyway," Numbuh 1 said. "OH! OH! I KNOW A SONG!" Numbuh 3 said. "Is it about Rainbow Monkeys?" Numbuh 2 asked. "No...yes," Numbuh 3 said. "I know! Lets take a song from one of my CDs, since I have the best taste in music, change the words around and make the song about Lizzie," Numbuh 4 said. "Good idea," Numbuh 1 said. "How about 'Lying From You' (Linkin Park)," Numbuh 3 suggested. "Nah, I think I have the perfect song," Numbuh 4 said.  
  
~*Two Weeks Later*~  
  
The Kids Next Door were getting their instruments ready for the talent show. They were the next act up. Lizzie went backstage to cheer them on.  
  
"NIGEY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING A SONG ABOUT ME! I KNOW I'M JUST GONNA LOVE IT!"Lizzie said loudly. "I'm sure you will," Numbuh 1 said. "And you guys better not mess it up!" Lizzie said to the other Kids Next Door. "Hey! Don't push it! You're lucky I'm even goin' through with this!" Numbuh 4 said. "Next up, the Kids Next Door," the announcer dude said, "and kudos on such a creative name." "Yeah, yeah," Numbuh 4 said sarcastically. "OK, guys! Let's do this thing!" Numbuh 1 said. They soon started playing. Numbuh 1 began to sing. He was actually pretty good.   
  
"She's got red hair and glasses. She likes me a lot; she likes hurtin' people. My girl's a cool girl.   
  
A hood rider needs an attitude adjustment. Lizzie. Wouldn't wanna see. She hates you, Abby so you better run for cover. My girl's a cool girl. A riot girl and she's angry at the world. Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, FBI. She wants a riot. She wants a riot. And every night I try to sleep she wakes me constantly, but that's OK 'cause I know I know I know my baby would never hurt me. Yeah. Lizzie. Wouldn't wanna see. She hates you, Abby so you better run for cover. My girl's a cool girl. A riot girl and she's angry at the world. Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, FBI. She wants a riot. She wants a riot."  
  
Numbuh 1 began to sing the whole, "Oh oh oh." Part and began to turn around.   
  
"Don't you know that all I really want is you," he sang as he walked slowly over to Numbuh 5 and pointed at her, "gotta know that all I really want is you! Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, FBI. She wants a riot. She wants a riot. Emergency call 911. She wants a riot. She wants a riot. Police rescue, FBI. She wants a riot. She wants a riot." Lizzie got angry and walked out of the auditorium. Numbuh 1 was happy that he was rid of the burden Lizzie put on him. "Man! Am I glad that's over!" Numbuh 4 said. "Well I don't know! Are you?" Numbuh 3 said, joking around, "Well, I think the author of this fic is glad that it's over, too." I sure am, Numbuh 3, I sure am.:)  
  
~*End Transmission*~  
  
OK, I'm done/not owning the Good Charlotte song that I just used, just the alterations/tired. That's what marching band does to ya! Oh, and if any of you are wondering, which you're probably not, I play the tenor saxophone, and I'm pretty good at playin' 'Bohemian Rhapsody' if I do say so myself!:) Anyways, I'm tired so good night and feel free to flame; I'm due for one! C ya lata, alligator. (Numbuh 3) "After a while, crocodile!" Shouldn't you be in bed? It's 10:25! "Oh, sorry! Bye! OH and have mercy on me in you're next fic. After 'Live at the Elimination Round' and 'Operation: Anna', I was getting a bit sick of me always having the worst problems." I know. Next fic, Numbuh 4 has the problems. "Good! He deserves it for makin' me eat bad pasta 3 days in a row! Bye!" ZZZZZZZZZZZ, what? Oh, sorry! Bye!~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


End file.
